Ripped apart in seconds
by MSK-Danish-Writer
Summary: Starscream and Arcee are having a little romantic night together. Just as they think no one will find them, their worst nightmare just stepped in dragging them apart.


Ripped apart in seconds.

The weather could have been better, but that never stopped the spark mates from being together on a romantic night, enjoying each other's love and comfort.

The sky was grey, covered by the former white clouds ready for the rain to pour down, though the wind was as silent as ever. They were standing in a dark cave; the only light that touched it was the sun, which was trying to burn through the thick clouds. They were just looking at each other not saying a word. Nothing needed to be said.

They were both smiling, looking deep into each other's optics. Starscreams optics widened a little as the thunder took over the silence, making the blue femme giggle a little. He just smiled in responds and took her hands in his and started to move closer to her helm, she did the same. They both closed their optics, their lips now only inches away from each other. But of cause the weather was not exactly helping as another thunder raced the skies, making Starscream jump back and look like a scared little sparkling.

Arcee giggled again holding her hand over her mouth. "Oh Starscream, are you gonna do that every time we are going to kiss?" The femme asked smiling at her spark mate, which now was standing straight making him look tall and not scared of anything.

He cleared his throat. "No, but the weather here on this doomed planet is rather icky and weird. I never liked the thunders, and I hate the lightning's as they are trying to strike me down every time I fly." He replied still holding his head high. He looked at the femme and saw her lifting an optical ridge. "What?" He asked lifting his shoulders a bit; she shook her head smiling and started walking toward him, he didn't move, just standing watching his beautiful mate near him.

Her optics got more narrowed as she neared him, he somehow did the same. She touched his chest plate with care, and let her hand slide down on the Decepticon insignia. Looking up in his optics smiling like a shy femme on her first date. As their heads was closing in on each other, the seeker almost whispered. "I bet I will like this part, of our little date."

"I know you will." She replied just before making the final move and kisses him in a passionate way; he cupped her head and pushed further into the kiss. Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck and interlaced her fingers together. With Starscreams other hand he traced her body, from the abdomen and slowly nearing her breastplates.

They were like this for some time before they both parted and locked their optics on each other. Oh how strong their love was, if only the others knew what they were doing. Now that is was war time, it was forbidden for Decepticons and Autobots to interact with each other, if they found out that they were lovers, spark mates then Starscream would be executed and she would be court marched, seen as a traitor and cast out. In other words, they would abandon her and strip her from the Autobot ranks.

It was them against the world. But that didn't stop them, nothing could break their love. Not Optimus, not even Megatron.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Arcee and forced her to the ground, making him hover over her. She had her optics widened for a few seconds by the surprise, but soon half closed them, just like Starscreams was. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled ever so softly to his love. "I love you Arcee, you mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." He said just above a whisper.

"I love you too, my little star." She took one servo around his neck to pull him down for another sweet kiss; he wrapped his arm around her back and the other around her neck to go deeper into the kiss.

How perfect it all was, no one to ruin the romantic mood. And they didn't have to look over their backs, to see if someone was coming. They were so far away from everything, and knew that neither the Decepticons nor the Autobots would come look for them here.

"You have such beautiful optics." He purred looking her deep in the optics, and brushed her softly on the side of her face with his digit.

"I could get lost in them." He whispered and kissed her again, biting a little on her lower lip, slowly moving to her neck cables to plant sweet kisses. She moaned a little by his touch, wrapping her arms around him to push herself closer to him. He moved his servo down her body toward her thighs, lifting it up and bringing her down on the ground again. He moved his lips to hers; she opened her mouth a little gaining him access. His glossa were dancing with hers, exploring each other like they had found a new world inside them. Oh by the all spark he loved the taste of her, he was the luckiest mech in the whole universe to have won such a beautiful femmes spark.

He has hurt her in so many unspeakable ways, and he regrets it all, it was never his intention hurting her. At least it wasn't as soon as he started to grow feelings on her. He doesn't know how it happened or why. There is really no need for an explanation at that matter. The only thing that matters is that he loves her and she loves him. She had forgiven him for everything he had done, though he would have understood if she hadn't. But for some reason she did.

When he stood on that little hill, firing the eight legged spider away from her, to save her. That must have been when she realized that there was good in him; it was just buried deep down within him. He could just have been watching that spider extinguish her spark, and then fire his missile. But no, he saved her. She never thought Starscream would ever do that, he was a Decepticon; their sparks are full of evil, hatred. But that proved to be wrong, Starscream was full of love, kindness and passion. He was the total opposite. She was proud to be his spark mate.

They kept kissing on the ground; Arcee lifted herself up still in a deep kiss with her lover. Her hands shifted from his head to the ground, to keep balance. He just followed her action.

She pressed him up against the wall behind them, lifting one of his servos to press it against the cold rock wall, while still pressing her lips against his. They had a few pauses to breath, it was heavy and loud breaths that escaped their lips. Suddenly Starscream took his servos around her to bring her back down on the floor. They parted while Starscream was just hanging over the blue femme, looking into her bright blue optics.

They were so engrossed in each other that they totally forgot about the world around them.

When suddenly an enormous mech was standing at the exit of the cave they were in. They didn't notice him or even hear any footsteps; they just lied on the ground kissing each other. Their optics widened as they heard a low chuckle, they firstly just looked at each other. Starscreams fear was growing slowly, he had definitely heard that chuckle somewhere before. Arcee's optics were already full of fear, that chuckle sounded so familiar too familiar and so unwelcoming, it made her spark skip a beat. It felt like time stood still. Did they even dare turn their faces in the direction of the voice? What if it was the one they both feared it would be?

But they couldn't just ignore it, so they looked in the direction of the exit. It took only seconds for their little romantic date to get shattered to thousands of pieces. They both looked with great fear, unable to do anything.

The dark lord just started to laugh even more, he didn't even look angry.

"Oh Starscream, I never thought to see you with an Autobot. And definitely not her." He said between small laughs.

He was just looking at them as they were empty of words; Starscream was still on all four hanging above Arcee. Too afraid to even move.

And by the all spark it was a glorious moment for the Decepticon leader. He really caught them off guard. And see them being positioned like that, was just amusing. He never stopped smiling at their fearful expressions. It was priceless

Starscream slowly began to stand up, still holding himself at a low position to show that he wasn't trying to do anything stupid. "L…L…Lord Me…Megatron…I was just…I" Starscream just couldn't believe he was standing right there, yet not doing anything.

"W…What are you… doing… here?" The seeker shuddered, making the dark lord smile even more and give a small laugh, at how Starscream was stumbling over his own words.

Arcee was at her pedes too, starting to walk backwards followed by Starscream as Megatron was walking closer to them.

"You see Starscream, I tracked you here as you didn't turn your tracker off like your comm. Link wasn't either. So not much of a challenge. So I just went to see what you were doing all the way out here." He said still walking toward them slowly. He looked away before smiling widely at both of them. "And it seems like you were quite busy, sucking on an Autobot scum." He now hissed and started to look angry, making the seeker look at him in terror, with wide optics and mouth open.

"Master I… I didn't mea-"

"**SHUT UP!**" Megatron yelled, making the seeker lift his arms to cover his face, but still able to see Megatons every move. Arcee was now standing behind Starscream because of the fear of Megatron. They had no chance to beat him on their own, and they weren't able to contact the other Autobots, then they would be asking too many questions. And it would just be too risky, even though if their life was on the line.

Megatron waved one servo in the air to signal someone from outside. And suddenly a bunch of Vehicons stormed inside the cave surrounding the two spark mates. Making it impossible to escape, but Starscream still tried as they started to near them, he wasn't shooting only pointing his missiles right and left to point them on the Vehicons. "I will destroy you if you touch her!" He shouted with all he could, making sure the point came across. Even though it was an empty threat. If he started to attack he wouldn't be able to take them all down, and there would still be Megatron.

Megatron started to laugh, bending his back so he faced the roof of the cave when he laughed.

"Oh Starscream, it's so funny you think you even have a chance." He said smiling evilly.

At that Starscream sighed and lowered his arms, Arcee widened her optics at that, touching his shoulder in some kind of comfort making the dark lord chuckle once again. He really thought they looked pathetic.

Megatron nodded his helm toward one of the Vehicons. And two Vehicons moved closer to Arcee grapping her servos forcing her away from Starscream. She started to scream.

"STARSCREAM!" She yelled in panic. There was something in her that did she couldn't fight back, she didn't know what it was, but no matter how much she tried to get free from their grip, it just wouldn't work.

Starscream turned around quickly running to Arcee, and smashing the Vehicons away from Arcee. At first it succeeded, but two other Vehicons soon replaced the two others, taken her and dragged her on the ground toward the exit.

He tried to strike the Vehicons again, but this time someone grapped his servo in mid air, keeping him from saving her.

He looked back seeing Megatron holding him, smiling with that creepy smile everyone feared. Starscream narrowed his optics trying to get free of his hold on him. But Megatron was strong, too strong.

So the seeker transformed his free servo into his weapon shooting Megatron in the chest, making him lose Starscream. Megatron gave a loud growl, and chased after the seeker which was headed toward the blue femme that almost was out of the cave.

She kept screaming after Starscream. She was truly in panic, not able to do anything.

Her optics widened even more as she saw the giant mech running after Starscream. "STARSCREAM WATCH OUT!"

He looked behind him, only to get a fist placed at his faceplates, smashing into a giant rock. He closed his optics tightly as he hit the rock. Megatron walked to him grapping him at the throat lifting him, making Starscream grip his servos so he wouldn't get strangled. Starscream groan, as he was trying to breath, but Megatrons tight grip was preventing him too.

"If you **EVER** do that again, I will make sure that you die a painful death!" He growled into the seekers face.

Megatron looked at Arcee which was behind him still holding the seeker. He smiled toward Arcee as he saw the terror in her now wet optics. He couldn't help to smile even wider. He then looked back at Starscream still smiling. He didn't say anything. He tossed Starscream at the ground toward Arcee. Starscream slowly lifted his head to look into her optics, he tried to smile, but as he saw how sad she was his smile disappeared quickly. He then tried to crawl toward her, but something grapped his one leg and dragged him back. Arcee started to scream again, and this time Starscream called after her as well seeing as they started to take her away, toward the Nemesis.

They both cried after each other. Fighting hard to get to each other, but it was hopeless. Megatron just smiled, enjoying the show.

And then she disappeared until he couldn't hear her screams anymore. Starscream stopped struggling to get free, he just went limb and Megatron let him fall to the ground on his knees. He kept looking down; feeling tears filling his optics, a tear escaped his optic and slid down his faceplates.

He could hear Megatron laugh a little, making him tightened his optics so two other tears came out.

He didn't even care what Megatron would do to him. The only thing he kept thinking was that he hoped they wouldn't hurt his love.


End file.
